Maybe If I
by HappinyBaby
Summary: I cant help but think that if I was someone else this would be easier. Maybe if I more confident I could talk to him. Maybe if I was stronger I would have the courage to reach out to him. Maybe if I was smarter I would know I should just walk away. Rated M for future chapters
1. Maybe

When I wake up my first thought is to go back to sleep and try and escape all the thoughts running through my head. I groaned as I sat up and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes. I threw my legs off my bed and stood up stretching my arms above my head and rolling my neck. I walked to the dresser and grabbed my brush while looking in the mirror. I looked at myself and couldn't help but think if I was prettier this would be easier.

My eyes seemed too big for my face. My bangs were getting too long and it reminded me of my weaker childhood image. My lips were thin like paper. I shook my head violently at my thoughts. I grabbed my hair and began to brush it. My hair was getting too long it was reaching my lower back by now. I wondered if he preferred long hair or short hair. I looked at myself one last time in the mirror. My empty eyes stared back, maybe I wasn't so bad to look at after all. Once again I shook my head at my thoughts, I need to build up my confidence.

I got dressed and after saying goodbye to Hanabi, I headed out the door. I was supposed to meet Neji for training this morning. He never could wait for me. Even though I woke up early enough, whenever we train Neji always beats me to the training grounds. I'm never late but I can never seem to beat him there. I wonder if he ever sleeps. I started to pick up my pace to a slight jog. It was never good to keep Neji waiting, the longer you made him wait the more ruthless he would be during training. He told me once that if I was serious about being stronger that I should make more of an effort to be on time. I couldn't argue with him and say I was late, it wouldn't matter. I'm not as smart as he is, I couldn't think of a good comeback if I tried.

I rounded a corner too quickly and hit something hard. I reached out to grab onto whatever it was I hit. A passing of blue across my eyes hit my brain and I knew it was the shirt of a person. I grabbed tight and fell hard. I closed my eyes from the impact and felt the persons chest under my hands. I groaned and tried to push myself up.

"I'm sorry!" I practical yelled. I looked down and I could feel the heat rising to my cheeks immediately. It was Sasuke. I had run into Sasuke. Not only had I run into him I grabbed him and felt his chest under my hands. I looked away and kept my eyes trained on the ground. I started to fidget with my fingers.

"Hn, its okay don't worry about it." Sasuke muttered. He started to brush the dirt off his sleeves and what he could reach off his back. Once he was done cleaning himself as best he could he looked at her. Why was her face always so pink when he saw her. He looked at her and saw a single leaf in her long hair. Jeez he thought, doesn't she ever cut that hair? He reached for her head and pulled the leaf from it with ease.

"Wha.." I looked up just to see him reach for my head. I averted my eyes once again.

"Sorry, you had something in your hair." he said and turned and walked away from her.

"Wait! I'm sorry I didn't mean to run to you!" I kept yelling to him as he walked down the street seemingly unconcerned with her words. He raised a single hand in the air to wave her off and then he was gone.

I grabbed my chest as I felt the familiar ache tug at me. I may have just plowed down Sasuke in the streets but I talked to him. Even if it was just a couple words, I freaking did it! I couldn't help but smile and grab my cheeks to stop the heat from rising again. I took a deep breath and started walking towards the training grounds. I looked over my shoulder once more and smiled at the I arrived of course Neji was already their and he did not look happy.

"Your late." Neji stated as I got closer.

"I'm sorry, I had an accident this morning." I looked at him hoping he would understand

"No excuses. If you want to be stronger you need to be better. If you can't even make it to practice without an accident how can you possibly think you can improve." He said. I felt like a let down once again. I didn't say anything. I can't compete with Neji on any level especially with words.

After a very hard training session, I started to walk home again. It was almost noon by now and I was exhausted. My stomach started to growl, maybe I should stop and get something to eat. I looked around were I was an saw a small vendor down the road. I walked to it, feeling myself get light headed. I should have eaten something before training with Neji. As I got closer I could see someone already seated at one of the four stools. I reached my hand out to move the curtain by my head and ducked underneath it. I lightly gasped as I saw the person seated. Sasuke. He was leaned over a bowl and eating.

"H-Hello." I said as I took a seat next to him. Maybe I should move over one so I'm not so close. He barely looked my way and let out a soft grunt like sound. I faced forward to order my food and waited. I couldn't help but slightly peak at him from the corner of my eye. He said nothing else to me and I couldn't think of anything to say to him. So in silence like that we sat together and as I received my food we both ate in silence. I could feel heat rise to my cheeks the more I looked at him.

"Thank you" he muttered to the shop keeper. He reached into his back pocket and pulled out his wallet to pay for the meal . I looked away. Great, I thought to myself, I missed my chance. I looked back at him only to find him looking straight at me.

"W-What is it?" I asked curiously.

Instead of answering he just reached for my face and brushed something away. My cheeks immediately felt like they were on fire. I let a small squeak and looked away.

"What was that f-for?" I asked hoping for a response this time.

"You had dirt on your face." He replied. Why is her face always so pink. He couldn't help but think that maybe it was because of him. He had noticed her starting at him while he ate. He didn't mind really, she wasn't obnoxious about it. He had wanted to test his theory and when he reached for her face he knew he was correct. The blush was immediate and caused a slight pink to rise to his cheeks. Her face was so soft, like silk. He wondered what else he could do to her to cause that blush.

"Thanks." I whispered. I couldn't look at him, it was too much for my heart. I could hear the sound of my blood rushing in my ears and could see my vision start to go blurry. I tried to stand and shake the feelings away but instead I lost balance and reached for the counter to stabilized myself.

"Tch, do you need help?" He said. The way he said it sounded somewhat rude but the way he reached for my and held out his hand said otherwise.

"Y-Yes thank you Sasuke." I replied as I took his hand. He reached in his pocket with his other hand and pulled out more money for the shop keeper. "No, you don't need to do that." I said as I gripped him tighter.

He said nothing but put the money on the counter anyway. He turned with one hand wrapped around hers and started to walk away, tugging her along. He was walking in the direction of my home and I started to pull my hand back from his.

"S-Stop please." I said while trying to pull my hand from his. If Neji see that I need help to even walk home he might not want to train me anymore. Neji was already weary of training me because he thought I was too weak. Having another ninja walk me home after only a training session would only prove to him that I wasn't ready. Sasuke kept walking though, being that he was a stronger nin than I was. My slight pulling did nothing to slow him down.

"Tch, stop that, your going to end up hurting yourself, just relax." he said looking back at me.

"I'm sorry, I don't mean to cause you any trouble I-I can walk the rest of the way myself." I said lightly pulling his hand again.

"Be quiet, your not causing me any trouble at all but if I let a lady walk home alone when she obviously can't and you end up hurting yourself, then you will be causing me trouble. So just keep quiet and keep walking." he grumbled looking away.

I kept my hand in his and stopped pulling it. "Okay." I mumbled.

I brought my other hand to my mouth and began to bite my nail. My nerves were getting out of control. I could tell my face was on fire. I tried to think of something other than the heat on my cheeks. I focused on his hand. It was much bigger than my own. I could feel the calluses on his palm. I wondered if he could feel my own. He kept his nails short but they were not jagged and ripped but instead smooth and straight, maybe he filled his nails. I immediately pulled my hand from my mouth hoping he didn't notice I was biting mine.

I didn't even notice we had reach the compound. I had hoped my face wasn't so pink now. He looked down at me and let my hand slip from his own. I flexed my fingers from the sudden loss. I looked up at him and wondered what he was thinking as we had walked together. As we stared at each other unsure what to say, he reached for my face yet again and instead of brushing something away he just cupped my cheek and kept his hand there.

The blood rush was immediate, my cheeks were on fire. I couldn't stop my lips my quivering and the slight tears in my eyes, it was like too many emotions were running though me all at once. I opened my mouth to say something but nothing came out. His hand on my cheek moved to my eye to wipe a single tear away.

"Sorry." he muttered as he dropped his hand. He couldn't stop thinking about how smooth her skin was when he brushed it earlier and he had wanted a reminder of it before he left. Her hand had been so smooth in his that he didn't want to let it go. He took one last took at her face. It was quite beautiful actually. Her big milky eyes that he swore could see right through him. Her hair was so smooth and her bangs were just long enough to accent her eyes. Most importantly were her lips, they looked so full and soft. He had never had such a strong urge to kiss someone before. He took a step back from her and turned away to hide his blush.  
I couldn't believe he had touched my face. Why did he do that? My mind was racing with a million questions. I wondered if I should say something but my mind was busy with questions of its own and couldn't form any other words. I cupped my cheek where his hand had been, wondering what on earth he could have been trying to feel. I looked up to him only to see he had started to walk away.

"W-Wait!" I yelled out.

Sasuke stopped but he couldn't turn around, he could still feel his face was warm from the recent blush. Instead he just lifted his hand behind him lazily and waved goodbye to her. He then continued to walk away from her and back into town.

I stared at his back as he disappeared down the road. Once I could no longer see him I walked up to my home and opened the door. I walked inside and headed to the garden to see Hanabi and Neji outside training. I was thankful that Neji hadn't seen the exchange between Sasuke and myself. I waved hello and walked to my own room and sat on my bed. I needed a shower but I didn't care at the moment and laid down fully on my bed. I kept thinking about his hand on my face and raised my hand once again to my cheek.  
What something on my face again? Was he trying to make me look more presentable? I couldn't tell what his intentions were and I don't think I ever will. He is so hard to read, maybe that's why I feel so attracted to him. I'm used to people always telling me what they think, like father, Neji, Hanabi and even Naruto. Sasuke was a mystery that I wanted to solve. I turned my head on my pillow and looked out window near my bed. Maybe ill take a shower after quick nap. I closed my eyes and thought back on the memories of today.

 **Hope you enjoyed the read I am working on the next chapter and hope to have it up within a week. I am a new writer, so reviews mean the world to me. Thank you!**


	2. Confident

As I laid in bed, it seemed that lately all I can seem to think about are his hands. I imagine his hands grabbing mine again. I also imagine his hands grabbing more than just that, but I try not to think about it too much. I think I dreamed about him last night. I woke up covered in sweat and breathing hard. I can't remember much about the dream but I do remember seeing only his hauntingly beautiful eyes just before I woke up. I can't seem to get my head together. I feel like I could lose myself to just my imagination and never focus on reality.

I decided to open my eyes and start my day. I didn't have any training today but I just can't sleep anymore. I can barely make it two hours before I'm up again, covered in sweat. I headed to my dressed and looked in the mirror. I had large dark circles around my eyes.I grabbed my brush and tried to work out the knots that had formed during the night. I heard a knock at my bedroom door.

"Who is it?" I asked.

Instead of answering, Neji just walked inside. He had his arms crossed and looked irritated. I wondered who had angered him already so early in the morning.

"We have been invited to a party tonight." he stated.

"O-okay, well, that seems fun. Who's party is it?" I turned slightly to face him. It didn't seem like he though it was going to be fun at all.

"Naruto's." he said as he turned to walk out the door.

"Wait! You didn't say what time." I stood and reached out to stop him.

He stopped and turned his head towards me. "It's at eight tonight.", and with that he continued out of the room.

I looked around the room and wondered what I was going to wear. It was much to early to try and get ready now. Great, now I have something to worry about all day. Wait a minute, if its a party for Naruto, that means Sasuke will be there! I could feel myself getting warmer at the thought. How am I supposed to have a good time if I know he is close by? Maybe Neji was right, this might not be fun at all.

I got dressed in training gear, even though Neji and I didn't have anything planned. I'm sure he wouldn't object if I asked him to train me, in fact he might even respect me a bit more for it. I walked through the maze of hallways until I found him in the garden fighting with Hanabi.

"Good morning Hanabi" I smiled. She was so strong, much stronger than me. I wondered what life would be like without her. I mean I know father favors her but what if she was out of the picture all together? Would I have the support to finally become stronger? Could I be the best ninja needed to take over for my family. I shook my head at the thoughts, I needed Hanabi in my life, she the only one who seems to actually care and support me.

She used her hand to wipe the sweat from her forehead. She smiled when she saw me. "Hey! You're up early, you know its not time for breakfast yet?" she asked. She leaned down to put her hands on her knees to rest for a moment.

"Get up." Neji ordered. She pushed herself up from her knees immediately.

Yeah, she was definitely stronger than I was. Two weeks ago when Neji and I trained together, he landed a particularly hard hit to my side. It caused me to fall to my knees holding my ribs in pain. When Neji told me to stand, I couldn't move. I could barely even breath, my lungs were screaming at me to give up. He eventually sighed and held out a hand for me to help myself up. I continued to sit on the ground until I could eventually bring air into my body. I reached for his hand and pulled myself up. I berated myself for being so weak.

I frowned at the memory. When I looked up at Hanabi again I realized I had never answered her. "Y-yeah I know, but I was hoping I could ask Neji-niisan if he would spar with me this morning." I responded.

At hearing his name, he looked up at me. It almost looked like he was smiling but as soon as I was it, it had gone away. "Of course." he replied. He stood up straight and walked towards me, "I'm glad that you are using one of your days off to get stronger.".

I smiled up at him grateful to hear his words of encouragement. "I figured we could use public training grounds." I said hoping he would agree. I hated training were father could see me, it seemed to only make me worse.

He nodded in agreement, "I have supplies I need to buy in town so that should be fine".

"Niisan, lets continue!" Hanabi shouted behind us. He turned towards her and they began to spar again.

I sat down observing them, hoping I could gain some tips on how to fight against Neji better. I watched as she deflected his attacks and I wondered if I was even capable of that. It was no wonder father favored her. I know he will make her head of the family. I am next in line for the title but, father will never let that happen if I continue to fail the way I have been. I hung my head lowly, I could feel the tears building in my eyes. I quickly wiped my eyes and continued watching the fight.

When It was time for breakfast we all headed inside. As we ate, I let my mind wonder to the thoughts of him. His long fingers, his steady grip, his dark eyes. I couldn't help but wonder what he would like over top of me, what would he look like between my legs? I blushed at my thoughts and looked at the table. Neji and Hanabi were talking and had not seemed to notice my gaze wondering.

I blinked a few times and continued eating. What would he look like tonight at the party. Would he be angry that he was forced to go like Neji. Would he be nervous about the party like I was, no I doubt that. In everything he did, he seemed sure. I have never seen any indecisiveness in his eyes. He was strong, smart, and never shy. I wondered what he thought of when he looked at me.

When we finished eating Neji and I said goodbye to Hanabi and walked towards the training grounds together. As we reached the heart of the village people started to rush by us. I could see my team up ahead.

"Hinata! Where have you been? Just because we have off a couple days doesn't mean you can disappear on us!" Kiba yelled at me. I frowned and lowered my head.

"I-I'm sorry I've been training with Neji-niisan. I didn't know you would need me around." I stated staring at the ground.

"Hey its okay don't worry about it, I'm just messing with you." He laughed. Behind him Shino placed a hand on his shoulder.

"You shouldnt play around like that" He said.

KIba merely shook his hand off and continued to laugh. "Ah, don't frown like that Hinata. It makes me feel bad." He said, placing a hand on my head causing me to blush.

Neji reached over and flicked his hand away from me. "You should keep you hands off of people. Lets go Hinata-sama." he said as he started to walk away.

"S-sorry Kiba, Shino. Wait up!" I said trying to catch up with Neji.

"Hey are you going to the party tonight?" Kiba yelled after me.

I turned around, "Y-Yes I am.".

When I finally caught up to Neji we had reached the training grounds. He didn't seem to be in a bad mood so maybe this wouldn't be so bad. I took my stance as he did and we began. I could already feel sweat running down my forehead from the hot sun. I tried blocking him as Hanabi did his morning, it seemed to surprise him.

"Looks like someone been paying attention." He stated slightly out of breath.

I tried to attack but I couldn't land a single hit. I was breathing hard, my body was burning. I took a deep breath and he came closer to me. I continued to block his attacks but it was taking its toll. I could feel my body getting weaker. I couldn't take too much more of this. Just when I was going to beg to quit he spoke.

"I think we should end it here Hinata-sama." he said breathing hard. "I'm quite impressed with your progress today.".

I smiled weakly up at him, "Thank you Neji-niisan". I tried not to lean on my legs for support. I didn't want him to regret his compliment. I took a deep breath, straightened my back and pushed my hair out of my face.

Neji smiled down at me and grabbed a stray hair from my face and placed it behind my ear. I could feel my face getting warmer. "I'm going to pick up some supplies now, you should head home and rest".

"O-okay then." I said shocked. Maybe I should watch his training his Hanabi more if this is the kind of reaction I will get in return. I smiled and said goodbye.

As I walked back home I thought of our training together. I thought of ways I failed and how I could have done better, Neji would be proud of me. I smiled at the thought. I continued through the village. I could hear girls screaming up ahead. I walked towards the sounds already knowing who it would be.

"Look here forehead, he's not interested in you! Just because he's on your team doesn't mean you have a chance with him." Ino yelled.

"You're just jealous pig! You know he doesn't like blondes right, he told me while we were on a TEAM mission!" Sakura yelled back.

They were so close I thought they might start fighting. Naruto was close behind Sakura holding onto one arm to keep her away from Ino.

As I got closer I could see Kiba and Shino there as well.

"Hey again." said Kiba. He started to rub the back of his head, "Sorry about earlier I hope I didn't make you upset".

"N-no it's okay don't worry about me Kiba-kun." I blushed, I completely forgot about our quick conversation earlier. ".

I looked at him to see him smiling down at me. I definitely missed my team, I mean it was nice to have a break between missions but they were like family.

"So earlier you said you were going to the party right?" he asked. I nodded my head. "So are you going with anyone, I-I mean I'd be glad to go with you if you wanted." he said quickly looking away.

"Oh I didn't know we had to go with someone. I-I mean Neji said we were going so I guess that's means I'm going with Neji-niisan." I said, hoping I didn't hurt his feelings.

"Oh, okay then, well I guess I'll see you there then." he said. He turned and grabbed Shino's arm, pulling him away and down the road.

I watched them leave, I wonder if I said something that upset him? Sakura and Ino continued yelling back and forth. I watched Naruto step between them, only to be punched when he tried to stop Ino's hand. I couldn't help but laugh at the situation. They always seemed to be fighting over Sasuke and Naruto was helpless when it came to the both of them. I guess I should consider them my competition but I couldn't.

I looked at Ino and her beautifully long blond hair. She had a nice figure and she always seemed to flaunt it. Sakura as well except she was more subtle about it. They both seemed so different more me. They were both much more attractive than I was. I mean if Sasuke had to choose I would definitely not be his first pick. This was a one sided love, I always seem to set myself up for failure.

I frowned inwardly at my thoughts, I step back from the trio and turned to walk away. When I turned I saw Sasuke watching the three of them.

"Tch great, like the dobe is gonna solve anything." he muttered.

I could only watch him unsure of how to respond. It seemed like the trio had finally noticed Sasuke standing there.

"Sasuke!" The girls yelled in unison.

"Sakura, aren't you gonna help me up!" Naruto whined, holding out a hand for her, she didn't seem to notice.

Ino and Sakura ran to Sasuke's side at pushing each other to try and stand closer to him. He didn't seem to notice the two. "Will I see you at the party tonight?" he asked looking at me.

Both girls seemed angry, shooting daggers in my direction. "Y-yes I'm going with Neji-niisan" I said looking at the ground, trying not to blush. I didn't want to cause any trouble with the ladies but it seemed like I had already done so. I turned around and started to walk home much to the girls likings I'm sure.

"So Sasuke are you taking someone to the party?" I heard Sakura ask.

"He's not going to ask you, so just give up already." Ino yelled.

I didn't turn back to see his reaction but I could hear the girls yelling again. I continued walking home seeing someone up ahead, holding bags. It was Neji. Had I really stopped to talk for so long? I called his name and he stopped.

"Hinata-sama I thought you were headed home." He said confused.

I nodded, "I was but I got caught up talking with some teams on the way and got held up." I replied. My body was still exhausted from training but I reached for one of the bags he was carrying anyway, our hands brushing slightly.

"Thank you." he said.

We walked the rest of the way home in silence. Our hands brushing slightly as they swung at our sides.

He couldn't think of anything better than being close to her. Well maybe he could think of a few things but they would never happen, not as long as he continued to treat her the way he was. He did it for good reason, he wouldn't always be there to protect her, she would need to get stronger on her own. He couldn't stop the frustrated sigh from escaping his lips. He wondered if she ever though of him the way he did of her.

"Are you okay niisan?" I asked hearing his quiet sigh.

He only grunted in response. I looked up at him and smiled. I grabbed his hand in mine and squeezed it. "If you need to talk, I-I'm always here." I said releasing his hand.

Once again he didn't say anything, but he reached his hand down and grabbed mine, not letting go. I blushed and faced forward. When we reached the compound he dropped my hand, I handed over the bag I was carrying and he headed inside. I watched him walk away and looked down at my hand. His fingers were strong I could feel the strength with every swing our arms had made. My palm was sweaty I wondered if he had noticed. Why was my palm so sweaty, was I really so nervous or was it something else.

I blushed at my thoughts and headed to my room. I saw father and Hanabi talking down the hall, but I didn't dare approach. Whatever they were discussing was not meant for my ears I was sure. Once in my bedroom, I grabbed a change of clothes and headed to the bathroom for a shower.

Once in the shower it seemed that my thoughts were consumed with thoughts of Sasuke. We actually spoke again today. It wasn't much but it was something. I stood by his side and I didn't pass out, it was a pretty big deal. He had asked about the party, he must actually want me there. Well maybe he was just trying to be polite. I pushed myself directly under the hot stream of water. I should just give up now, yeah I think that would be best. I wouldn't want to embarrass myself at the party tonight. With Neji at my side I doubt ill make too much of a fool out of myself, but who knows.

I scrubbed my skin trying to push away the negative thoughts. No, I am going to push myself and I will not make a fool myself. I will not embarrass Neji and I will talk to Sasuke. Well hopefully I could I mean Ino and Sakura can be pretty overwhelming at times and its hard to get a word in. Regardless I will try and not only that but I will succeed.

I got out of the shower and dried myself. I headed to my hoping sleep would come to me soon. As I laid in bed my thoughts wondered back to Sasuke and his hands. I thought about how calloused his hands were. How long his fingers were. What if is hands were touching me right now. My eyes shot open at my thoughts, a blush quickly forming its way across my face. I closed my eyes again and tried not to think about his beautifully angular face, his dark eyes, his strong hands wrapped around mine.

I woke up covered in sweat, someone knocking at my door.

"Hinata-sama, you should get dressed soon if you want to make it to the party on time." he called behind the door.

I sat up, "O-Okay" I said rubbing the sleep out of my eyes. I didn't think I would be able to sleep so long. I swung my legs off the bed and walked towards my closet. I didn't know what to wear. Probably nothing too fancy, I guessed. I called out to neji.

"What is it?" he asked when he entered my room, turning on the light.

I looked at what he was wearing. Normal black jeans and a white button up. Hm I should find something similar."Sorry, I didn't know what you were wearing and I wanted to match." I said looking at my closet.

He didn't say anything and instead step toward my closet and pulled out a sleeveless grey dress. It was a very tight dress, not one of my favorites.

"You look good in this one" He said blushing and looking away holding out the dress for me.

I smiled up at him and thanked him. He walked out of the room, closing the door behind him. The dress stopped a few inches before my knees. It had a slight V neck, it wouldn't normally be a problem, but with a chest my size, a little would turn into a lot. I looked at myself in the mirror. My hair hung long behind my back looking even darker laying on the dress.

I walked out of the room, looking for Neji. I found him waiting by the front door. I slid on flats and watched him. He blushed when he saw me and held a hand out for me. Grateful I took it hoping I wouldn't fall while trying to put on my shoes. He opened the door for me, still holding my hand. I walked in front of him tugging at his hand behind me. We walked in silence to Naruto's home, hand in hand. As we approached his home I could faintly hear the music outside. I smiled at the sound hoping this could be fun.

I looked up to Neji and smiled, happy he was with me. I would hear someone yelling his name from the house. He dropped my hand and walked up to the house.

"Hey, didn't expect to see you here" Tenten smiled at him. She still had her hair down, reaching just past her shoulders, and a long sleeved deep red dress on. She looked amazing.

Neji didn't respond to her but he did smile. Maybe he actually would have a good time at the party. He walked past her into the house, I followed closely behind. My eyes scanned the room hoping find Sasuke, and failing.

"Jeez Hinata, you look great." I heard a voice behind me say. I turned to see Kiba blushing and staring at me.

"T-Thank you Kiba-kun." I smiled. Neji frowned and continued to walk ahead of me, "You look very nice t-too". He was wearing a red button up and dark blue jeans.

He laughed and held a drink out for me. I grabbed it and took a sip, a frown forming on my face at the taste. He threw an arm around my shoulder. "Guess your not a big fan of alcohol!" he laughed loudly in my ear.

I took another sip, this time knowing what to expect. It was still just as awful but it deep make me feel warm inside, maybe it wasn't so bad.

"Your too loud." Shino said appearing out of nowhere. He was wearing jeans and a hoodie with the hood pulled up, still wearing his signature glasses. I smiled,grateful he had said it and not myself.

"Ahh, everybody's loud, don't be such a party pooper." Kiba replied. He took his hand from my shoulder and headed for the kitchen. I thanked Shino and looked around the room. This was my chance I had to say something this time. I had to get stronger and that all starts with my confidence. I couldn't find him and my shoulders slumped in defeat.

"Were you looking for someone?" a voice behind me asked. A chill ran down my spine, I didn't need to turn to know who that was.

"You." I replied.

 **Thank you so much for reading hope you enjoyed it. It took a while to write this and I feel like I might have taken a step back but two steps forward in some cases. Anyway, please leave reviews, I love to know what you think good or bad, doesn't matter. Thanks again and I hope to update again soon.**


End file.
